ninetailedfox_modfandomcom-20200214-history
-Gates A, B and C
So we all know, or at least I hope we all know, that in most SCP related games, there are gates. We have 3 gates here in Nine-Tailed Fox Mod. They are: #Gate A ##Most recognizable gate out of the exterior facility. ##Most spacious gate as well. #Gate B: ##Where 682 spawns to kill you, as you might have found it in the endings article. ##Most decorated when it comes to events. #Gate C: ##Most undecorated from the exterior. ##Literally, 0 events happen other than NTF landing, and NTF getting retrieved. ##Yet, most important gate. ##Also the quickest way into the facility from your spawn. A DESCRIPTION B DESCRIPTION And now we're on to the weirdest gate: Gate C. Gate C has a number of things, and is actually the MOST decorated from the interior, and is the most important gate in the entire game. Gate C is home to the following features: *Tesla Gate *Quick Access to inside and outside. *Interior navigation. *2 ways to go from arrival to interior. *2 ways to go from arrival to exterior. *Saves scientists lives. *Evacuation Zone. *Evacuation Drop-off point. *Evacuation Zone Checkpoint. *Instant Armory Access. **Lock your friends out by closing the armory door, which limits them to one way to go: Through the tesla gate. *A lot of decoration. *Working seats. *Working Benches. *Decorative walkway so you can be the overseer of gate C. *And finally, last but 100% not the least. **The Nuke Toggle Button. You heard it, kids! The nuke button. It is one of the most important interactive things in the game. This can determine how you reach an ending. Especially if you want to troll your friends who are trying to get the "Gate C good ending" which is the rarest badge you can get by playing the game with no special events happening. Should you choose to enable the button the following will happen: *When it is time to fight 682, you will be given some time to fight 682, this is the only time people are panicking to turn off the button to get more time to fight 682, so if you want to troll your friends, just wait a bit. *Upon the main certain set of seconds given to fight 682, an announcer will tell all members that the alpha warheads, or in the game labeled omega warheads, will detonate in 90 seconds, this is the time to enable the warheads if you want to troll your friends, as everyone is getting to the helicopters to pick them up for evacuation. There is a certain couple who will risk their lives to keep the button off. **If the button is not activated, you will be given more time to fight 682, and then another set of seconds to finish him off before they explode manually by the foundation. **If the button is activated, the facility will explode. *If players are eligible for Gate C good ending, a helicopter will arrive at Gate C's exterior, which surrounds the elevator leading to it, and the spawn where all players spawn. If players don't want to go over to the helicopters, the Gate C drop-off allows players standing in it to respawn at Gate A when the map gets reset. This gate is the most important gate by far in the game. AND CAPTIONS WILL BE BELOW OF ALL GATES. THEY WILL BE VOTED UPON BY THE WIKI MEMBERS THAT WERE IN OUR DISCORD, ALLOWING COMMUNICATION AND IDEA'S TO BE SPREAD QUICKER, TEXTS ARE IN THE SAME ORDER AS THE PICTURES. Gate-A '''Gate-A bad ending: '''The Gate-A bad ending happens if you do not terminate all Class-D's in the facility in under 16 minutes. '''Gate-C (NTF Spawn): '''This is just where you spawn, nothing interesting. '''Gate-C Tesla Gate: '''The tesla gate in Gate-C is usually the first tesla gate you encounter. The armory door is often locked, making this tesla gate the only way out. Gate-A / Gate- B connector: This tunnel connects Gate-B and Gate-A.Category:Gate A Category:Gate B Category:Gate C Category:Screenshots or Pictures of gate surroundings and functions.